1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuating device for doors or hatches of vehicles. Such a device also includes a so-called “turret”, which can hold either a real lock cylinder or a dummy cylinder for the sake of styling. A turret of this type is usually inserted from the outside of the door into an opening in the carrier, where it is then locked in place by a slide, guided movably on the carrier, only after the carrier has been attached to the interior of the door. The slide has a shoulder, and the carrier has an opposing shoulder. When the slide is in a certain position, the two shoulders line up with each other, and this therefore defines the “locking position”. When the slide is pushed into a “release position”, the shoulder releases the opposing shoulder, and the turret can be inserted into the carrier or pulled back out of it again.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the known actuating device of this type (EP 1 026 351 A1), part of the plate-shaped slide is cut away, as a result of which the slide acquires the shape of a “U”. The sidepieces of this U-shaped slide can slide along the lateral guide rails on the carrier. On the web which connects the two sidepieces of the U, a threaded hole is provided for an adjusting screw, the head of which points toward the interior of the yoke, whereas the actuating end which serves to actuate the screw projects laterally from the carrier. This actuating end of the adjusting screw can be actuated through a lateral opening in the rabbet area of the door. When the adjusting screw is actuated, the head of the screw meets a side wall of the turret, which has been inserted into an opening in the carrier, and as it is screwed in further, it moves the U-shaped slide toward the door rabbet. Projections seated on the end of the two sidepieces of the “U” travel into corresponding openings in the turret, the goal of which is to make it impossible to pull the turret out of the carrier. The pull-out resistance of the turret provided by clamping the turret between the projections of the U-shaped slide and the head of the adjusting screw is unsatisfactory.